To Live or Die
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: [DONE]AU and slight feudal era. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru go back in time to get a flower. To save Kagome's life. Will she live, or will she Die?
1. The Characters

Attention folks. This is my first story. I REALLY don't care if I get flames. Yeah well that's about it.

P.S I don't phisically (sp) own Inuyasha andall other worldly beings on Inuyashabut I do in my mind. I'm not insane (evil cackling in back ground)

Inuyasha is your average 25 year old business man. He has long silver hair with amber eyes. He was wearing a traditional business suit. He is the President of Deep Forest Investments, and husband to Kagome Tama, his loving, caring wife.

It all started one day when Inuyasha was s walking down the hall to a business meeting when he heard a door slam, followed by yelling, and loud footsteps. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother.

Sesshomaru was 27 years old and loved to party. He is 27 years old, what do you expect? He has long silver hair. He, as always, was in baggy blue and a white t-shirt. As usual he was the opposite of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was calm. Sesshomaru was angry. Thankfully because of Rin Lemony he was calm more often. Mind you he could still freeze a person with his stunning gold eyes. Inuyasha sighed. It was going to be another long day.

Inuyasha was walking down the hallway, heading to board room 3 for his 9 O'clock business meeting. He overheard Sesshomaru on his cell phone. Sesshomaru was "Ok sweetheart. I gotta go to a business meeting. Talk to you later. Bye." He was talking to Rin.

Rin Lemony was 26 years old. She had waist length brown hair. She has green eyes, but because she bought contacts her eyes looked red. The contacts didn't help her sight though. She had perfect 20/20 vision. The one thing Inuyasha liked about Rin was that she was a levelheaded thinker, but would blow up in someone's face if they annoyed her to a certain point. Most of the time that person os Sesshomaru. Rin is also madly in love with skirts.

Inuyasha's thoughts traveled to Kagome. She is 24 years old and full of energy. She has long raven black hair and stormy grey eyes. She also wore a lot of dresses. Inuyasha didn't like it when she wore this one dress. It was red with a V-neck that showed some cleavage and went to her mid-thigh. It was her party dress, and it attracted a lot of attention from the single guys. That mad Inuyasha mad , but Kagome didn't care. She was too nice and caring.

All right dudes. No more till you push that nice little button that says 'Submit Review'

Pay Backs A Bitch over and out


	2. finding out

Inuyasha turned around and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, dragging him down the hall. All of a sudden he a faint "Your Fired. Your Fired. Your Fired." It was his cell phone.

"Inuyasha Tama. President of Deep Forest Investments speaking. What do you want? Inuyasha hated getting morning calls. "My name is Dr. Miroku. I work in the Intensive Care Unit at Tokyo Hospital and we have a Mrs. Kagome Tama here. We need you here right away." said the Doctor. "I'm on my way" said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru knew something was up. In the time the other person was talking, Inuyasha's face had gone pale. He was pale, it rivaled the colour of a ghost. Sesshomaru was starting to whimper in pain. Inuyasha was squeezing his arm so tight, it felt like the Jaws of Life were holding his arm not his brother. Then his brother turned and pulled his arm so hard it nearly came out of it's socket.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked as his brother dagged him out of the building and towards his Lambergine Diablo. "The Hospital. Something's wrong with Kagome." Sesshomaru paled this time (imagine that) . Sesshomaru really liked Kagome.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got in the car and rushed to the hospital. When they got there, they parked the car and barged through the doors. They asked where the ICU was and rushed to the third floor.

When they got there they almost went into shock. There were tubes going into her wrist, nose, and upper arm. Her face was pale. She was just laying there, not a single muscle moving. She resembled a person in a coffin, except people in

aren't surrounded by an army of machines

Scott turned to look at Dr. Stevenson. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

(I could end it right here you know)

"She has a rare disease called Chinbobwa syndrom or CS. There was once a plant that could cure it but sadly the plant is extinct. This is the first case in over 75 years." "What would happen if I could get This flower in time?" asked Inuyasha."Well, she would be saved, but the flower, the Chinoi, disappeared over 150 years ago." explained the Doctor.

Inuyasha turned to leave. He called over his shoulder "Do whatever you can to save her. I'll be back sometime during the week.."Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha out the door.


	3. Getting closer to the goal

OK people. I once again have to say this. I Do Not Own Inuyasha. Never have probley never will.

On to the story

HELLO-HELLO-HELLO-HELLO-HELLO-HELLO-HELLO-HELL--HELLO-HELLO

"Why are we leaving Inuyasha? Shouldn't we stay by Kagome's side till, you know, they pull the plug." Sesshomaru questioned.

"No. Because there not going to pull the plug because WE'RE going to get the flower." Inuyasha's answer left Sesshomaru dazed and confused.

"And HOW, dear brother are we going to do that? Go back in time or something?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Exactly" said Inuyasha. "The swords that father left us were from 200 years ago. So they should be able to cause a rip in the Space Time Continuum, allowing us to go back in time and get the flower to save Catherine." explained Inuyasha in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Sesshomaru looked stunned. Sure the old man had left them each a sword. He had the Sword of Eternal Light, and Inuyasha had the God Sword. (AN. Ok so I know that Tetsusaiga is the sword of man and Tenseiga is the sword of Heaven but it's MY story so suck on that.) Sure there swords were powerful.

"Alright, but I'm gonna call Rin and ask to check other countries around the world to see if they have the Chin something. She's better at finding stuff out than me." said Sesshomaru.

"That's no surprise. I think that a monkey could be better at finding stuff out than you." teased Inuyasha.

"Shut up, would ya." whined Sesshomaru.

"Come on. Let's just get going." As Inuyasha said he started up his Lambergine Diablo and started home. Sesshomaru gripped the seat tightly, fearing for his life.

They got to the house and ran into the show room. They went to get their swords. They walked into the middle of the room. They put their swords together.

Suddenly the air around them picked up. It was swirling around them, faster and faster. They shut their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they weren't in the their house. They were in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

"Sesshomaru. Follow me. I can hear people close by." said Inuyasha.

"Where can we find the flower, Inuyasha?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"Probably up ahead." answered Inuyasha.

Just as Inuyasha said, the flower was ahead. So was a notice.

The notice said "All who wish to poses the flower of Goddesses must compete in a challenge. If one is dishonorable while fighting the flower will reject them. The tournament shall happen when the sun is at it's highest on the day of the moonless night." It happened to be 11:30 and tonight was the new moon.

hi

hi

hi

hi

hi

hi

hi

hi

hi

hi

hi

Do you know what happeneds next? I do. Well that's all for this chapter. Cya later.

Pay Backs A Bitch


	4. The fight

OK. Here's the thing. I haven't up dated for a while cause my file on the computer had a virus so I have been using my dad's laptop. Here's the problem, all the documents were on the home computer. So I finally got the virus to go bye-bye. So here's the new chapter!

I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own the first 2 movies and the entire second season.

* * *

"Well Inuyasha. Let's get ready to rumble." joked Sesshomaru.

So when it was noon, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were there, along with 4 other men. There were only 4 because a legend said that Chinoi was cursed. It was simple. The person must have a pure heart and pure intentions. If the person was tainted they wouldn't be able to touch the flower. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha thanked their father for making them take sword fighting lessons for 7 years.

Inuyasha was to fight a man named Koji. Sesshoamru was to fight a man named Gona. Finally a man named Jinji fought a man named Shikori.

Inuyasha and Koji were first. They bowed to each other in respect then the battle began. For miles around you could hear the clash's from when the swords struck each other. The sound of the wind swooshing as one of the men brought their sword down towards the other. And the unbelievable amount of cursing between them.

Within 10 minutes Inuyasha had a river of blood oozing out of a gash on his right arm. He had numerous cuts on his arms and legs. He had a large scratch on the side of his face. And he had 3 broken ribs. That was nothing compared to Koji. He had an extremely large wound on his stomach. It wasn't fatal or anything, but blood was gushing out. He had broken his foot from dogging one of Inuyasha's attacks. He had cuts all over his arms, legs, and face. He was also coughing up blood. After 3 minutes he passed out from loss of blood. He wouldn't die, but would take a couple of months to recover.

Next came Sesshomaru's battle. His ended much the same as Inuyasha's.

Out of Jinji and Shikori, Jinji won... barley. Jinji saw how well Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought and was not going to risk leaving the Earth and his wife behind. It was now between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't want to fight for Kagome's sake so he also dropped out. Inuyasha was the only one left.

He walked over to the flower. He reached out to touch it only thinking about Kagome.

'Kagome. What would I do without her?' he thought as his hand slowly extended towards the flower.

'What would my life be like without her?' he wondered as he was about to grasp the flower.

"Kagome." he whispered out loud as his hand enclosed around the flower. He began to rise and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Let's go." was all he said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into the clearing they had originally came from and once again put their swords together. They shut their eyes looking at a forest. They opened their eyes to the showroom. They were once again in their own time period.

With the Chinoi in his hand, Inuyasha got into his Lambergine Diablo with Sesshomaru and headed straight to the hospital. They were lucky. It had only taken a couple of hours to get the flower.

When they got to the hospital they went to the IC and thrust the Chinoi in Dr. Stevenson's hands. "Cure her." was all Inuyasha said before the Doctor ran out of the room.

The Doctor returned 30 minutes later to find Inuyasha by her side holding her hand gently rubbing it with his thumb. (In case your wondering, the Dr. Went to a different room, not Kagome's room)

Dr. Stevenson had made the flower into a drink. He slowly poured it down her throat. "She should be OK in a couple of days. 2 weeks at the most." said the Doctor. He turned and left the room. Inuyasha was very relived.

Sesshomaru choose this time to call Rin. "Hello? Rin? It's me Sesshomaru. I need you to come to the hospital right away." Then he hung up.

20 minutes later Rin came bursting through the door, panting like a madman. Her car was in the shop, so she ran al the way here. Luckily she was only 8 blocks away.

"What (gasp) happened?" (pant)" What's so (gasp) urgent?"(pant) "What happened? Who's hurt?"(gasp)" Will Catherine be alright?"(pant)

Then Rin fell over because of lack of oxygen.

* * *

OK there you have it. Chapter 4. I only have 1 more chapter to go. And if anyone has a type of story they want tell me cause me and my friends couls probley think one up. 2 of my friends have an obbsession over Harry Potter stories si it wouldn't be hard to think of one. Plus you wouldn't belive all the different types of shows I watch on TV.

Pay Backs A Bitch


	5. The End

OK. I got bored so here's the rest of the story.

I don't own Inuyasha yet

* * *

When she woke up she was inSesshomaru's arms. "I'm glad to see your alright. Maybe now I can ask you something." spoke Sesshomaru quietly.

Rin looked around. They were in a different room all by themselfs. "Shoot." said Rin.

Sesshomaru helped Rin sit up. He then took her hand in his and got down on his knee. "Rin Cassandra Lemony. Will you marry me and become Rin Cassandra McNeil."

Tears were running down Rin's face. She was literally 'crying a river.' "Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh Sesshomaru I thought you'd never ask. I love being by you. Being with you. I love you." cried Rin.

"I love you too, my beloved fiancee." Rin was about to say something but Sesshomaru cut her off with a kiss.

In the end Kagome made a full recover, and Sesshomaru and Rin got married. Sesshomaru finally got serious with his job. They all lived as happily as they could in this crazy world we live in.

The End

* * *

Ta Daaaa. I'm done. Hope ya like it. Byebye for now

**Cya**

**Pay Backs A Bitch**


	6. Chapter 6

OK. For some reason people are adding this story to their story alert list. This story is done. Please take it off your alert list.


End file.
